Sometime Around Midnight
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: My first try at IrukaSaku fic.


**Hola! So this is my first ever try at Iruka and Sakura paring. The song I used is Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event! If I find people really enjoy this chapter I might make it longer than jist one chapter. One other thing I would like everyone to be aware of is, I don't have a working computer so everything that is writen is done on a phone so I am very sorry for all spelling or grammar mistakes! AND now to the good stuff! Please enjoy!**

**Sometime Around Midnight**

Iruka sat at the end of the bar. A glass of wine stared him down. He wasn't sure how much alcohol he had managed to consume in the passing hours or the night but he was sure it wasn't enough. The bar was full of shinobi celebrating the end of th war.

He took a sip of the cold liquid. It warmed him, making his head feel fuzzy. The fifth Hokage had appointed Naruto as the new Hokage this afternoon so the party raged with me delight. Iruka turned to see his old student plop down next to him.

"How's your night, Iruka- sensei?" Naruto asked with a goofy smile.

"You shouldn't call me sensei. eh? Hokage-sama." Iruka smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said leaning back in the bar stool. He scratched the back of his head, trying to find something to talk to his old sensei about. "Hoe about we get ramen tomorrow! My treat!" Naruto smiled.

"I... I don't know Naruto..." Iruka said, he held his glass up.

Iruka and Naruto turned to the door of the bar hearing a loud scream. "Naruto! Sakura-chan's team just made it back!" Lee yelled running up to the two.

There she stood. Iruka's heart panged. He closed his eyes feeling more sick than he ever had. She had stopped to change before coming to the bar. Her frame was hugged by a simple white dress.

Yamanka Ino stood next to her in a much more revealing dress. He watched as the blonde woman dragged her out of sight.

Sakura stood frozen momentarily. She looked around the bar she had just entered with Ino. She needed to see him. She needed to know he was here. She need to know... that he was alright.

Once her eyes landed on him, she was pulled away from his gaze. Standing at the bar she ordered a simple drink not in the mood to get severely drunk.

Iruka watched as she was pulled into a group of shinobi. She was so beautiful. God... how he loved her. "Oi, Iruka I've got to go see everyone else." Naruto said. He gave him a sad look and walked away.

Iruka nodded to the blonde male not really paying attention to what he had said. His eyes still focused on the pink haired woman. He turned back to his glass and threw his head back finishing his drink.

Iruka jumped slightly when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was stuck in her eyes. The brilliant emerald orbs that he had stared into so many times.

"How are you?" she smiled at the man.

He continued to stare at the beauty. Not being ablr to find a word to say to her, he opened his mouth. Only to realize how drunk her really was his how dry his mouth was.

She moved in closer to him. "Iruka?" The overwhelming smell of cherry blossoms and ginseng filled his nostrils. He looked down at his hands than back up to her face.

Suddenly he found himself laying in bed staring into her beautiful face. Remembering every curve of her body. He brought his hand up and touched her face.

"Fine.. I've been fine... I mean good." He tried to smile at her, but was suddenly reminded exactly who he was trying to drink away.

She smiled and opened her mouth to talk more to him. "Come over here Sakura!" Sakura turned to look at her yelling blonde friend.

"I've got to see what Ino wants." Sakura smiled. "See ya around?" she offered before walking away.

Iruka watched as she walked away. He closed his eyes and ordered another drink. Looking back over his shoulder he noticed that Ino was having Sakura talk to a young man that he didn't know.

He turned to face his new drink, downing it without a second thought.

Iruka gripped his empty glass tightly as the young ninja placed his hand on her back a leads her towards the door. Sakura turned back and looked at Iruka. Green stared into brown for a few seconds and she bolted out the door.

The glass shattered around his hand. He wasn't even aware of the blood that was now coming out of his hand. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of throwing up that wrenched through his body.

His eyes where still focused on the door he wasn't even aware that the copy cat ninja Kakashi sat down next to him

"Everything alright Iruka?" Kakashi asked. He was painfully aware of what the man was going through. The sorrow was written across his face.

Iruka stood up and stumbled towards the door not even realizing that Kakashi had been there. Having finally pushed through to the door. Pushing it open he stumbled out into the street.

Finally catching himself he leaned up again the street light. Many ninja who stood outside the bar stared at the man. Some knowing him in passing, others had never seen an man look so wrecked.

His hair was unwashed. He smelt highly of alcohol. His clothes where dirty as his he hadn't bothered to do laundry.

Starting to walk down the street he made his way to the park. Finding nothing there he continued to walk down the road. Soon finding himself standing in front of her apartment.

You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You know that she'll break you in two.

Having noticed that her lights where off the pain of realizing she was at another man's house made tears finally fall from his eyes. Walking up the steps to her door he leans against it and slowly slides down.

Sakura and the boy she had left the bar with walked up the stairs to her apartment. "So I was thinking..." Sakura zoned out the man talking. The only thing that was on her mind was Iruka.

"Who is that?" the male asked.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Who is that?" Sakura looked to where he was pointing and was shocked to see Iruka passed out against her door. Her face saddened.

_Iruka..._

**Okay! Tell me what you think! I think Im going to make this into a few chapters if ya all want it! leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading! This was written to the song Sometime Around Midnight by the Airborne Toxic Event**


End file.
